Somethin' Bad
by LadyRynofSunnydale
Summary: Got a full tank of gas and the money out the mattress, got a real good feelin' somethin' bad about to happen. AU Post Season 4 story based on the Miranda Lambert/Carrie Underwood song Somethin' Bad. Faith never came to Sunnydale in Season 3 and never joined forces with the Mayor. Buffy still took down the Mayor and took down Adam in Season 4. Buffy/Faith. Oneshot


**Somethin' Bad**

**Description:** AU Post Season 4 story based on the Miranda Lambert/Carrie Underwood song Somethin' Bad. Faith never came to Sunnydale in Season 3 and never joined forces with the Mayor. Buffy still took down the Mayor and took down Adam in Season 4. Buffy/Faith. Oneshot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Somethin' Bad sung by Carrie Underwood and Miranda Lambert

**A/N:** It's amazing how productive I can be with writing when I'm trying to avoid doing graduate school work. I wrote this because Somethin' Bad came on on my playlist and I've been rewatching Season 3 of Buffy and I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Kinda went its own way after a while. Some direct quotes from Buffy. Lyrics from the song are at the end. If you've read my stuff before and are interested in my future plans, I've got an author's note at the end talking about future stuff.

* * *

Buffy was sitting in the front seat of Willow's car, staring out the window at the Methodist church. Her hair was in an elaborate up do, the tail end of her hair and veil cascading down the back of her neck. Her makeup was perfection, thank you very much Willow, her eyeshadow and eye liner combo bringing out the green with flecks of hazel in her eyes. Nervously she smoothed her fluffy white muslin layered skirts, her palms sweaty.

"Hey, you ok?" Willow asked from the driver's seat. Buffy turned and saw her looking over at her with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah," Buffy said, smiling, but she quickly felt the smile start to fade. Her eyes quickly took in Willow's emerald green bridesmaid dress, her red hair straightened with a gentle uptick at the bottom.

"Want a few minutes?" Tara asked from the backseat, and Buffy turned to look at Willow's girlfriend. Tara was dressed in a flowy blue gown, her hair pulled back in messy bun behind her head. She was looking at Buffy with that calm caring look she always seemed to have, and Buffy felt herself relax somewhat. Willow placed her hand on Buffy's arm but Buffy shook her head.

"Guys, I'm fine. Let's head out!" she said, forcing herself to sound chipper before stepping out of the car and pulling her skirts all the way out before shutting the door behind her. Willow came around and adjusted her veil and fluffed the skirts some more.

"Let's just make it to the church doors and we'll go from there, ok?" Willow said, her eyes focused on her job at hand. "Don't forget this is your party. So, don't be nervous!"

Buffy rolled her eyes at her. "When did telling someone to not be nervous ever work, Will?"

Willow laughed and linked her arm in Buffy's as they walked up the walk towards the church. Everyone was already inside. Giles was waiting for her to walk her up the aisle. Her Mom should already be sitting in the pews. And Riley… She stopped at the doors. Willow and Tara both looked at her as Buffy stared at the door and she missed the look Tara gave Willow as she placed her hand on Willow's arm.

"You come in when you're ready." Tara said.

Willow gave her a quick hug.

"You look beautiful, Buff," she said before slipping with Tara through the front doors. Buffy stared at the closed doors once they were gone.

Why was she so nervous? She loved Riley. Didn't she? Shouldn't she be happy about this? She thought she was. Yesterday. But then there had been those days. Those moments of doubt. It had been a whirlwind since he'd proposed. Wedding preparations. Slaying. Bouquet choices. Demon attack. Seating arrangements. Adam. She bit her lip, then without thinking turned and sprinted down the sidewalk away from the church, her hands holding up her skirts so she wouldn't trip. She should feel guilty, but she really only felt relief.

Not too much longer later she was in her room at her house, pulling up her mattress to grab some of the money she had stashed there, shoving it down the front of her dress before heading out and walking down the street, still in her wedding dress. She needed a drink. She heard a car pull up and stop beside her, but she didn't look up.

"Quite a dress there. Where you headin'? Need a lift?"

The smoky voice with the heavy Boston accent was new to Buffy, and she turned curiously to look at the car stopped beside her and felt her heart skip a beat as she looked into the soft brown doe eyes staring back at her, the edges of her eyes crinkled up in mirth as her dark red lips were turned up in a smirk. Her dark brown hair cascaded around her shoulder in waves, and the black tank top she was wearing superbly showed off her muscled arms and the black tribal tattoo on her right arm.

"Just headed to the bar!" Buffy said sarcastically, smiling at the girl despite herself. She had a real good feeling something bad was about to happen.

"Hop in," Faith said, leaning over to open her passenger door. Buffy looked at the girl, woman, and the door. Suspicious. But, she was the Slayer. She could take care of herself. As she moved forward and slid into the passenger seat the woman leaned back into her own seat. "I'm Faith," she said, holding out her hand.

"Buffy," Buffy answered, shaking the offered hand.

"No shit!" Faith said and Buffy started. "Just the first person I was lookin' for."

"You're looking for me?" Buffy asked, her hand reaching for the door handle.

"Nothin' like that B! Slayer number two here!"

At that Buffy turned to look at her fully, and she didn't know how she hadn't felt it before. That tingle she had felt when she'd been around Kendra. That humming energy. Looking at Faith, she could see the hidden strength there, but she had to admit Faith wore the slayer grace better than she did. She was currently lounging in the driver's seat like a large cat as she shifted her car back into drive.

"You're a Slayer?" Buffy asked, even though she had confirmed the answer.

Faith shrugged a lazy shrug. "What I said." She looked back at Buffy. "So, where we headed?"

Buffy shook her head and looked through the front window. Should she have Faith drive her back to the church?

"The Bronze. It's a club down the street."

Faith laughed and Buffy turned to look at her. "You weren't kiddin' about the bar then? You gettin' married in a bar?"

"Uh, no," Buffy answered, looking down at her hands. "I…don't know."

"Hey, don't have to explain yourself to me," Faith said, her hands up in surrender before putting them back on the wheel. "Bronze this way?" she said, driving off down the street the way Buffy had been walking.

"Yeah, turn left at the light." Buffy looked curiously at the new slayer. "What're you doing in Sunnydale?"

Faith was drumming her hands on the steering wheel to the music coming through the car's speakers. "Watcher's off at some retreat. Figured I'd come look up the infamous Buff," she said with a flirty grin at Buffy before looking back at the road. It was a Saturday, so the streets were pretty busy, people going about their business, laughing and walking with each other. Each minute that passed, each couple she saw, made her want to tell Faith to turn around and go back to the church. By the time they pulled up into the parking lot at the Bronze, Buffy was almost jumping out of her skin. She felt Faith's eyes on her but didn't meet them.

"Hey, let me buy you a drink. Look like you need it," Faith said, lightly slapping her with the back of her hand before sliding out of the car.

Buffy looked at the dark-haired slayer through the driver's side window as Faith stood outside, her back to the car as she looked at the Bronze. Buffy couldn't help but admire Faith's ass through her skin-tight leather pants. Shaking her head, she exited the car as Faith walked towards her trunk, popping the lid with her keys before lifting it and grabbing something within. Buffy saw her pull out a red leather jacket, slipping it on over her tank. She looked up at Buffy, reached into her trunk, and pulled out a black leather jacket.

"Here," she said, holding it out to Buffy. Buffy looked at it.

"I think I'm ok," she said. Faith shook it at her. A breeze picked up and worked its way through the buildings around them and Buffy surprised herself when she shivered. Faith cocked an eyebrow at her. Buffy rolled her eyes and took the jacket, slipping it on. It was a little big for her around the chest, but it felt well-broken in. She couldn't help but inhale the sweet smell that permeated it, the same smell that permeated the car she'd just exited. What was wrong with her? The two walked in step to the front door. They must look a sight, Buffy in her Vera Wang wedding dress with a leather jacket over the top, Faith in her combat boots, leather pants, black tank top, and red leather jacket.

Entering the Bronze, Faith looked around, and Buffy spotted an empty alcove to their right. She tapped Faith's arm and pointed and Faith nodded.

"Be right back," Faith said, heading towards the bar as Buffy made her way over to the alcove and sank onto the couch.

Faith up at the bar looked back at Buffy. She'd come here looking for the other slayer and hoping for a way to burn off some steam. Diana would be pissed when she got back, but so what? She deserved some time off. And really, was the Hellmouth considered time off?

When she'd seen the girl in the pretty white dress walking down the street she'd figured she'd stop to offer her a ride. Figure out where she was heading. She normally didn't pick up random women on the street, but she couldn't help it. Something about Buffy was magnetic. And she looked fucking fantastic. She couldn't quite figure her out now, looking her over. Obviously she was wearing a wedding dress and obviously she was going to get married. What happened?

She grabbed the two drinks from the bartender, two whiskeys and coke, and brought them back to the alcove, sliding one over to Buffy as she lounged back on the couch, kicking her feet up on the table as she took a sip of hers. Buffy reached for the drink, sniffed it, and made a face.

"Just try it, Buff," Faith said, and Buffy did, shaking her head and making a "Blah" sound when she had swallowed. "Not a hard alcohol girl?" Faith said as she smirked at her.

"Not much of a drinker," Buffy answered.

"So, what's your story?" Faith asked, putting her feet back on the floor to lean on her knees. Buffy looked at her and shook her head, the right side of her mouth coming up in a sad smile.

"You don't want to hear it," Buffy said.

"Try me."

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. It just felt…wrong. Off. I just stared at the door and couldn't go in. Couldn't go through with it." She paused. "And now I'm telling my life story to a complete stranger."

Faith slapped her on the arm. "We're not strangers, B. We're practically sisters, right?" She sat back and took a sip of her drink, watching Buffy stare at her hands. "Well I say forget him," she added. "All men are beasts, Buffy. Every guy from... Manimal down to Mr. I-Love-The-English-Patient has beast in him. I don't care how sensitive they act. They're all still just in it for the chase. So I say you're better off without him." Faith downed her drink. "Finish your drink and we'll go dance."

Buffy smiled nervously up at her. "Faith, I don't think…"

"You. Drink. Now."

Buffy looked up at Faith and couldn't quite figure out what she was doing. What either of them were doing. Well what the hell. She'd left Riley at the altar and she might as well. She lifted the drink, downed it, made a face, and took Faith's offered hand. Her smirk sent warm tingles up and down Buffy's body as she allowed herself to be dragged onto the dance floor.

About an hour later, Buffy and Faith were standing on a box stomping their feet and clapping to the music, both way far down to the road to drunk. Buffy was grinning like an idiot and Faith's eyes were very openly wandering up and down Buffy's body. She grinned suggestively at Buffy as Buffy's eyes met hers after doing a clear body appraisal of Faith as well. When the song ended, Faith slung her arm over Buffy's shoulders and steered her towards the bar.

"Keep the drinks comin'!" she said, slamming her hand that wasn't around Buffy's shoulders on the bar. The bartender rolled his eyes at the two of them, bringing over two more whiskey and cokes that Buffy and Faith grabbed before going back to their alcove.

The two of them sat down on the couch, much closer to each other than they had been the first time they had sat here, their knees brushing.

"Best slaying story?" Buffy asked, sipping her drink and making a face again.

"Alright," she said, leaning forward. "So this one summer, the whole summer was, like, the worst heatwave. So, it's about 118 degrees and I'm sleepin' without a stitch on, and all of a sudden I hear this screamin' from outside. So I go tearin' out stark nude and this church bus is broke down and there's three vamps feasting on half the Baptists in South Boston. So I waste the vamps and the preacher comes up and he's hugging me like there's no tomorrow when all of a sudden the cops pull up and they arrested us both."

Buffy threw her head back and was laughing uproariously. "Seriously?"

"I'm not jokin'." She leaned back on the couch and casually put her arm on the back of the couch behind Buffy. "How about you?"

"Ooo, I met Dracula once!"

Faith gave Buffy an impressed look. "No way!"

"Yes way. He could turn into a bat. Lots of showy tricks. He turned my friend Xander into one of his minions."

"Did you stake him?" Faith asked, resting her head in her hand and she turned on the couch to fully face Buffy.

"Yeah, but it didn't stick. He finally just left in mist form."

"Wicked."

Later that night saw the two of them in the alley behind the Bronze, Faith pinning Buffy up against the wall, both of their hands wandering all over each other, and mouths practically fused together.

* * *

The next morning the two of them were back in Faith's car, flying down the road.

"This is crazy," Buffy said, pulling Faith's jacket around her.

"Live a little, B," Faith said, grinning at her before looking back at the road. "Adventure's what we're built for. And I hear New Orleans has some sweet vampire haunts."

Buffy starting flipping through the money she had taken from her mattress combined with what Faith had in her wallet. "I think we have enough to get there, but probably not enough to get back."

"Stop your worryin'," Faith said, smiling at her. "We got a full tank of gas, some cash, and some rockin' skills. We'll figure it out."

Buffy's cell phone started ringing and she picked it up and looked at the number. Faith looked over and saw her grimacing.

"My Mom," she said.

"You gonna answer it?"

"No. I left a note."

"'Runnin' off into the sunset with my new girlfriend?'" Faith said, grinning suggestively at her. Buffy blushed and looked down, putting her phone away. "A little late to be blushin' now." Faith started tapping on the wheel with her fingers, bobbing her head. "We need some music," she said as she turned on the radio and started flipping between radio stations before settling on one and turning the music up. Buffy couldn't help but smile.

* * *

A few days later Buffy woke up in a dingy motel room outside New Orleans, her phone, once again, ringing. Faith had her arm slung across Buffy's bare waist and Buffy felt it tighten as she buried her face into Buffy's neck.

"So loud," she grumbled, and Buffy reached out, checking the number before hitting ignore. Willow. Again. She'd gotten a few more phone calls from her Mom, Willow, then Giles, and of course Riley. She'd ignored all of them, and her voicemails were adding up. As she was putting her phone back on the bedside table, her head aching, she noticed a flicker of light from something on her hand. She froze, shook her head, and tried to look a little more closely.

"No," she said, and she felt Faith shift behind her. "No no no no no no no."

Faith pushed herself up on her elbow and rested her chin on Buffy's shoulder. "What's up?" she asked sleepily, her voice groggy and despite being panicked, Buffy felt the pool of heat in her belly at the scratchy voice.

"Faith, what happened last night?"

Faith shrugged, going back to lay back down before her eyes settled on the ring on Buffy's left hand.

"Buffy, what's that?"

"That's what I'm asking Faith. What the hell happened last night?"

Faith actually sat up at this and ran her right hand through her hair before sneaking a glance at her left hand.

"Oh, hell no!" she said as she spotted the ring on her own hand.

Buffy sat up in the bed and noticed a designer shopping bag on the chair in the corner of the room. Pushing back the covers she stood up and approached it, looking in and seeing piles of jewelry.

"This isn't happening," she said to herself, and Faith must have heard the tone in her voice and got out of bed and approached her. "What is this?!" Buffy asked almost in hysterics as she handed the bag to Faith. Faith looked in and her face paled.

"Is there some receipt or somethin'?"

"Faith, I don't know about you, but we didn't have hardly enough money to pay for this motel room."

"Shit," Faith said, running her hands through her hair as she went back to the bed and sat on it, her head in her hands.

Buffy's phone rang again and Buffy looked at it. Angel. She lunged for it and hit the accept button.

"Angel, thank God."

Faith looked up, one of her eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Buffy," Buffy heard Angel's voice coming through the phone. "Are you alright?"

"Angel, I think we're in big trouble."

"We?" Angel asked. Buffy paused, but Angel continued. "Never mind, I heard about the whole Riley thing."

"Angel," Buffy interrupted, but Angel kept talking.

"I'm not calling about that. I'm calling about the calls I'm getting from associates in New Orleans claiming two slayers are terrorizing the demons there. Are you in New Orleans?"

"I think we robbed a jewelry store," Buffy said in a rush.

"Well." A pause. "That's different." Another pause. "You think?"

"We don't remember anything. The last thing I remember is…" she paused, looking at Faith, racking her memories.

"The demon bar," Faith said slowly. Buffy all of a sudden had flashes of the bar, sitting at a table with a few demons, laughing and taking shots. Then…

Her and Faith must have had the same realization at the same time.

"That weird drink," they said at the same time.

"What?" Angel's voice asked over the line.

"I told you we shouldn't have drank it!" Buffy said.

"Everyone else was drinkin' it!" Faith said.

"If everyone else jumped off a bridge would you do it?"

"Buffy!" Angel's voice shouted through the phone. Buffy looked back at the phone in her hand, sheepishly putting it back to her ear.

"Sorry. We think we got drugged."

"What demon bar?"

"Joey's?"

"Let me call Joey, alright? Stay where you are. And answer your phone."

She heard a click as Angel hung up. Buffy sat there for a few more moments as Faith stood up and started putting clothes back on. All of a sudden a ringing was coming out of Faith's bag on the floor. She stared at it like it was a venomous snake, slowly approaching it and reaching in to pull out a cellphone. She looked at the number.

"Shit." She stared for another moment, and she could feel Buffy watching her curiously. Faith chewed her lip, then finally hit the accept button. "Hey Di," she said as she put the phone up to her ear, wincing.

"Where the hell are you Faith?" Diana's very British and very annoyed voice came over the phone.

"How was the homeland?" Faith asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Faith, I asked where you are."

Faith paced the room, scratching at her neck. "Umm, I'm in, ah, I went to Sunnydale, to see Buffy Summers."

"Sunnydale."

"Yep. Figured see if I could learn some stuff from the other slayer, ya know? She's been doin' it longer than I have."

"Let me speak to Rupert Giles."

"What?" Faith asked, and Diana sighed.

"Miss Summer's watcher. Let me speak with him."

Faith panicked, looking around and seeing the alarm clock. 9 am. So…6 am in Sunnydale.

"Uh, it's 6 am. I'm, uh, sleeping in a motel. He's not here."

She heard Diana's exasperated sigh on the other end. She was very familiar with that sigh.

"I'll call him then in a couple of hours."

"No!" Faith said emphatically.

"No?" Faith could almost hear the eyebrow raise and the skeptical look.

"He's, uh, sick. Yeah."

"Faith, where really are you?"

Faith looked over at Buffy and felt herself soften. The light was coming through the window and fell gently on her face and hair. She was looking up at Faith with an adorable confused look and Faith found herself wanting to kiss it away. She shook her head. Focus. If this had been a couple of years ago she would have blown Diana off, blown Buffy off and bolted. But she wasn't the Faith she had been a few years ago. Hell, she wasn't the Faith she had been a year ago. Diana, as stubborn as she was, wouldn't let Faith stay in that dingy apartment room she had found for herself. She would pressure Faith, even when she said she was fine. When Kakistos had almost killed her and Faith had finally slain him, she had sat on the floor, her hands shaking, and Diana had pulled her into her arms and let Faith crumple against her sobbing. Diana had forced her to not withdraw so much. To learn to trust people again. Not all people, of course. Men still were tools. But Diana, Diana was cool. And so was Buffy.

"I'm in New Orleans," she finally said.

"Faith, what are you doing in New Orleans?"

"Raisin' hell with Buffy?"

"You dragged Buffy with you?"

"She came voluntarily, I swear. No kidnappin' here." Her eyes drifted over to the bag that Buffy had found. Then her eyes drifted to her hand. Nope, eyes back up at the jewelry bag. One thing at a time. "But, uh, I think we may have robbed a jewelry store."

"You did what?!" Diana's voice was piercing and Faith winced.

"We got drugged. We don't remember anything. Just woke up to this bag of jewelry."

There was a pause on the other end. Faith started chewing on her thumbnail as she paced back and forth. It was too quiet.

"Let me call some people. Don't leave."

"Yes ma'am."

Click.

Faith sat down on the bed next to Buffy. "We're fucked," she said, and Buffy snorted. She looked over at Buffy. "You goin' to put some clothes on or go like this all day? Not that I'm complainin' here."

"Guess I should put something on." But she didn't move. "Who was that?"

Faith shrugged, her left-hand clasping and rubbing at her right fist. "My watcher. She's, uh, not too happy I took off."

"And robbed a jewelry store."

"Hey, we don't know what happened."

"Apparently we got married," Buffy quipped, looking down at the simple gold band on her hand.

"That's not somethin' I was expectin' to wake up to."

"After running away from my first marriage, me neither."

Faith laughed a short laugh as Buffy stood and started dressing. It wasn't too long later that Buffy's phone was ringing again. She looked at the number and quickly answered when she saw it was Angel.

"Did you find anything?"

"You took a drink from a Ano-Movic demon?"

"What's an Anatole demon?"

She heard Angel's sigh. "Apparently the drink was mind altering. Releases your inhibitions. Temporary." He paused. "So…"

"Yes?" Buffy asked impatiently.

"He said you and the other slayer were, uh, ahem," he paused, coughing. "Very loving." Buffy sat down on the bed, covering her face with her hand. "Then decided you were going to get married. Then. When the Ano-Movic demon asked where you were going to find a ring that time of the night the two of you disappeared."

"Literally?" Buffy asked, bordering on hysterics.

"No, no, not literally. You slipped out the back I guess. Joey didn't see you after that."

"Great." Buffy said. "Anything on the jewelry store?" she added.

"No," Angel responded. "My contacts ran out there."

"We're a regular Thelma and Louise," Buffy muttered.

"A what?" Faith asked and Buffy shook her head.

"Buffy," Angel's voice came softly through the phone. "Did you really get married?"

"Gotta go!" Buffy said, then added. "Thank you, Angel. I appreciate it."

"Glad to be of some help. I'm glad you're ok."

"Yeah, pretty soon we'll be nice and safe in a jail cell," she sarcastically added, and she was surprised to see Faith's face pale. "Talk to you soon Angel."

"Call your Mom," Angel added and Buffy sighed. "They're worried about you."

"I will." She hit the end button and looked at Faith. Before she could say anything, Faith's phone rang again and she immediately answered it.

"Got anything for us?"

A sigh. "'Thank you for helping us Diana.' 'Not at all Faith, I'm happy to help!'" Diana said sarcastically and Faith sighed.

"Sorry, thanks, for helping." A pause. "You find anything?"

"Spoke to one of my contacts at the New Orleans PD and explained the situation. They had been informed of the break-in. She owed me, and said she'd be happy to try to clear it up. Luckily for you, their cameras were down." Faith released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "She said to leave it behind dumpster F-121 on the alley behind the Creole King bar on Jefferson St. She'll take care of it."

"Thank you, Di."

There was silence on the other end and Faith started chewing on her nail again.

"I spoke with Rupert Giles." Faith's blood ran cold. "He was happy to learn that his slayer is safe. If not about…what was going on." A pause and Faith looked up at Buffy. She was watching her worriedly. "He said they could use some help on the Hellmouth, if you'd be interested."

Faith unconsciously flexed her hand and watched as the ring caught the light. Did she want this to be serious? Slaying with Buffy was, to be perfectly honest, exhilarating. It was nice to have backup. And the two of them worked in sync with each other. Like they could anticipate each other's moves. Diana had told her about Hellmouths. Boston had its own share of baddies which is why they had stayed there, but if the crew on the Hellmouth needed help, who was she to say no?

"Yeah. Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Alright. Get Buffy and yourself back and I'll get your stuff from here. I'll see you in Sunnydale." There was another pause on the other end. "And Faith?"

"Hmm?" Faith responded.

"Try not to get into any more trouble? Please?"

Faith chuckled. "I'll try."

Faith hung up and Buffy looked at her expectantly. "Di's got some contacts with the fuzz. Got a drop spot we can leave the loot and she'll take care of it."

Buffy released a breath, but Faith noticed her fiddling with her ring. "Apparently, we robbed the jewelry store to get rings," Buffy said. "Maybe we didn't actually get married?"

Faith looked around the room and her mouth quirked into a smirk as she shook her head and stood up and approached the bedside table next to Buffy.

"Looky what I found?" she said, waving the copy of a signed marriage certificate around, and Buffy groaned and dropped her head in her hands. She sat down next to Buffy. "Diana called your watcher."

Buffy winced. "Of course she did."

"Apparently I'm getting transferred to Sunnydale. If you'll have me?"

Buffy looked up from her hand and looked at Faith. Really looked at her. Faith liked to give off a 'devil-may-care' attitude like nothing bothers her, but she saw that insecurity there. To be honest, she really did like Faith. She liked slaying with her and she felt much more at ease with her at her back. And, well, she liked doing other stuff with her. Was she ready to be married to her? Hell no. But maybe they could work up to it. Something felt right with Faith. Besides the carnal need. She always felt something was missing with Riley. Faith filled that. Buffy smiled and nodded at her.

"I'd like that. But, I think we should start over again. A little more slowly."

"You don't want me showing my ring off to your ex-fiancé?"

"Decidedly no. But I'd like to get to know you better."

Faith bumped Buffy with her shoulders. "Count me in, B."

* * *

_Stand on the box. Stomp your feet. Start clappin'_  
_Got a real good feeling somethin' bad about to happen_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Pulled up to the church but I got so nervous_  
_Had to back it on up, couldn't make it to the service_  
_Grabbed all the cash underneath my mattress_  
_Got a real good feelin' somethin' bad about to happen_

_Ran into a girl in a pretty white dress_  
_Rolled down a window, where you headin' to next?_  
_Said I'm headin' to the bar with my money out the mattress_  
_Got a real good feelin' somethin' bad about to happen…_

_Stand on the box. Stomp your feet. Start clappin'_  
_Got a real good feeling somethin' bad about to happen_  
_Drinks keep comin', throw my head back laughin'_  
_Wake up in the mornin' don't know what happened_  
_Whoa… Somethin' bad_  
_Whoa… Somethin' bad_

_Now me and that girl that I met on the street_  
_We're rollin' down the road, down to New Orleans_  
_Got a full tank of gas and the money out the mattress_  
_Got a real good feelin' somethin' bad about to happen_

_'Bout to tear it up down in New Orleans_  
_Just like a real-life Thelma & Louise_  
_If the cops catch up, they're gonna call it kidnappin'_  
_Got a real good feelin' somethin' bad about to happen_

_Stand on the box. Stomp your feet. Start clappin'_  
_Got a real good feeling somethin' bad about to happen_  
_Drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughin'_  
_Wake up in the morning' don't know what happened_  
_Whoa… Somethin' bad_  
_Whoa… Somethin' bad_

_Stand on the box, stomp your feet, start clappin'_  
_Got a real good feelin' somethin' bad about to happen_  
_Now the drinks keep comin', throw my head back laughin'_  
_Wake up in the mornin' don't know what happened_

_Whoa… Somethin' bad_  
_Whoa… Somethin' bad_

* * *

A/N (2.0): So, I had way too much fun writing this. And I'm baaaaaack. Only writing and publishing on here 7 years later? Sorry everyone for the really long MIA. I know I was never reliable before but this was another level. Unfortunately life took a turn not too long after my last chapter post for Ziva in Middle Earth. But when life punches you in the face you can either lay down on the ground and let if pummel you, or stand back up and take a swing right back at it. I'm currently in graduate school and I started writing again to keep me sane during graduate school craziness, and had someone review my A New Job story. I pulled it up, read it out of nostalgia, and found inspiration and had to start working on it again. As you may have noticed, this is not a new chapter for A New Job, but I've been watching Buffy again for research to refresh my memory and study the gang's voices and mannerisms, starting with Season 7 because A New Job is post Season 7. Well, I love Faith, so I of course had to go back to Season 3 to rewatch, and this story was born. I am planning to finish A New Job before I post any chapters on here again because I've learned from my mistakes. I have already gone back and edited the old chapters and written 3 more chapters for it, so it's promising I may have something for you all in the near future. Feel free to follow me on Twitter ( ladyrynofsunnyd) or Tumblr ( .com) for updates, and feel free to bug me on there!

~Lady Ryn of Sunnydale


End file.
